


Двое на одного

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дублин, паб, канун Рождества, вот так все и начинается. Таймлайн: Пост-Рейхенбах (написано до выхода 3 сезона).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое на одного

— Поддай газку, Кев, или мы тут окончательно засохнем! — кричал у барной стойки очень рыжий и очень веселый юноша лет шестидесяти, с вислым сизым носом и спутанной шевелюрой.  
— Не мешало бы вам немного просохнуть, утробы бездонные! — вторил ему из-за стойки маленький и чернявый, в сиреневой рубашке и без пиджака. Рыжий хохотал, запрокинув к темному, потерявшемуся в высоте потолку обросший кудрявым волосом зев, будто бы услышав смешную шутку, и отвечал так же громко и почти непристойно, но безо всякого напора.  
Где-то полчаса Джон смотрел сквозь перебранку посетителей с барменом, покручивая между пальцами заплаканный и уже почти теплый стакан. Полоски влаги от скатившихся капель расчерчивали затертый деревянный стол перед ним, мимо слонялись темные и почти неразличимые личности с охапками светлого, сияющего, желтого от лагера стекла. За узкой скрипучей дверью паба было солнце и резкий, непостоянный ветер, но здесь оставалось тускло и сизо, и только подсвеченные электрическим светом, празднично поблескивающие пивные кружки и небрежно прицепленная у бара мигающая гирлянда напоминали о сегодняшнем празднике.  
— О, — раздался над ним голос. — Это вы. Какая неожиданная встреча.  
Джон вскинул голову, невольно щурясь от ударившего в глаза отблеска — у стоявшей перед ним женщины в руках был такой же стакан яркого солнечного пива.  
— Вы… — он неловко поднялся и неловко протянул руку для приветствия, но женщина только хмыкнула и без разговоров села за его столик.  
— Приятно встретить здесь знакомое лицо, — сказала она доверительно и огляделась по сторонам. — Вы ведь тоже на конференцию приехали?  
— Да, — сказал он удивленно, — а откуда вы…  
Женщина укоризненно улыбнулась.  
— Вас интересовали наши разработки. Вы из Лондона. Сейчас не туристический сезон. В Тринити Колледж сегодня начинается конференция, Хатчинсон обещает материалы по регенерации улиток… Впрочем, вас интересуют, скорей, животные покрупней.  
— Доктор Стэплтон, — рассмеялся Джон, изумленно качая головой.  
— Наконец вы меня вспомнили.  
— Простите… Просто совсем не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.  
Женщина хмыкнула, откидываясь на стуле. Честно говоря, Джон плохо ее помнил. И сейчас бы не узнал: кажется, она немного изменилась с того лета в Баскервиле. Другая прическа, идущее ей пальто вместо белого халата, да и освещение... Лампы дневного света в лаборатории, как оказалось, добавляли ей возраста, делали черты лица суше и придавали коже нездоровый оттенок. Но сейчас… На нее было приятно посмотреть. Даже очень.  
— Все еще работаете… там же? — спросил Джон, ощущая некоторую неловкость за то, что так пристально разглядывает свою неожиданную соседку.  
— Да. Иногда задумываюсь, не пора ли переквалифицироваться в теоретики, — она отпила из своего стакана и пояснила. — Кирсти ждет школа в Лондоне. Наверное, чтобы не быть совсем уж матерью-ехидной, нужно поехать с ней.  
— Маленькая Кирсти, — обрадовался Джон новому воспоминанию. — Как она поживает? Без своего кролика.  
— Давно собираюсь завести ей нового питомца. Она очень самостоятельна, но в ее возрасте не стоит постоянно находиться одной. Не знаю, может быть, кошка-амфибия?  
— У вас есть кошка-амфибия?  
— Да, кошка с жабрами. Не смотрите так, это не шутка. Нет ничего невозможного, вы же знаете.  
— Интересно, что вы станете делать, если она уплывет от Кирсти по канализационной трубе…  
— Ничего, ее все равно потом не отмоешь…  
Джон рассмеялся, качая головой, доктор Стэплтон улыбнулась тоже, и на какую-то неуловимую секунду померещилась ему настоящей красавицей, несмотря на резкую линию слишком крупного рта и подстриженные почти до затылка волнистые волосы… Он откашлялся, чувствуя, как знакомое ощущение азарта и легкой, теплой симпатии определенного рода взбегает по жилам.  
— Так вы не нанимаете няню для дочки? — начал он наугад, но доктор Стэплтон тут же улыбнулась снова.  
— Она их терпеть не может.  
— Что насчет мистера Стэплтона? — спросил Джон со всей осторожностью, на которую только был способен. — Хотя, он наверняка бывает дома еще реже, чем вы…  
— О да, — ответила она, отвернувшись к стене и кивая. — Он определенно бывает дома реже. За последние пять лет, слава Богу, ни разу не появлялся.  
— То есть вы…  
— В разводе, — кивнула доктор Стэплтон, снова оборачиваясь к нему. — И, раз уж мы дошли до такой интимности, можете звать меня Мери.  
— А... — протянул Джон и, спохватившись, представился в ответ. — Джон. Джон Уотсон.  
— Я в курсе, — кивнула Мери и, поймав недоуменный взгляд Джона, вздохнула. — Я подписывала ваши пропуски в лабораторию, и они до сих пор лежат у меня... Где-то. Где-то определенно они лежат. Но, если честно, я запомнила бы вас и так. Колоритная парочка…  
Она отпила из бокала и спросила прямо, почти резко:  
— Вы все еще вместе?  
И что-то в этой ее отчаянной прямоте задело Джона сильней, чем он ожидал.  
— Нет, — сказал он негромко. — Шерлок… Он… ушел.  
Мери кивнула, невесело усмехаясь.  
— Да. Они иногда уходят. Иногда это бывает и к лучшему… — она осеклась, глядя на Джона, и тоном ниже добавила: — Но, кажется, не в вашем случае?..  
Он помотал головой, пытаясь то ли сглотнуть, то ли откашляться. Смешно, прошло уже больше года, а горло все равно сжималось от одного воспоминания.  
— Он погиб, — сказал Джон и решительно кивнул, поднимая взгляд на Мери. — Погиб год назад. Год и два месяца.  
— Черт, — сказала Мери, не отводя глаз. — Вы хорошо держитесь.  
Джон от неожиданности хмыкнул.  
— Уже немного привык.  
— Да, уже не считаете дни. Когда перестанете считать месяцы, можно будет сказать, что привыкли.  
— Вы говорите со знанием дела, — вздохнул Джон, отпивая из своего стакана. Мери улыбнулась.  
— Свою историю я расскажу потом, если представится случай. Я уже давно привыкла, могу об этом молчать.  
— Я тоже могу, — вскинулся Джон.  
— Нет, не можете.  
— Да вы — первый человек, которому я сказал за…  
Он запнулся, глядя на доктора Стэплтон, и покачал головой.  
— Вы правы. Если я об этом не говорю, то только потому, что никому это не интересно.  
— Не поэтому.  
Джон снова помолчал, глядя в стол, и неохотно кивнул.  
— Да, не поэтому.  
— Я могу вам посочувствовать, но не собираюсь жалеть, — сказала Мери, вздыхая.  
— Спасибо. Учитывая, что изначально я просто хотел за вами немного поухаживать, это уже неплохой результат.  
Они рассмеялись одновременно, слегка неловко, но Джону почему-то стало легче, гораздо легче даже, чем в самом начале этого зимнего, солнечного, ветреного дня в преддверии семейного праздника.  
— Еще пива? — предложил он, с готовностью привставая из-за стола.  
— Пожалуй, — кивнула Мери. И снова на секунду показалась красивой и очень грустной.  
Почему нет, сказал сам себе Джон, стоя у барной стойки в ожидании своего пива. Рыжий завсегдатай хохотал прямо над ухом, рядом за парой пинт темного щебетали совсем молоденькие девчонки, вспыхивала и гасла разноцветными огнями гирлянда.  
— С Рождеством, — сказал бармен, плюхая перед ним на стойку мокрые стаканы.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Джон. — И вас с Рождеством…  
В самом деле, почему нет.  
— Так что же, Кирсти осталась одна дома в Рождество? — спросил он, усаживаясь обратно за стол.  
— Она у подруги. Мать-ехидна, — напомнила доктор Стэплтон. Джон помотал головой.  
— Нет, так не годится. Зачем эти улитки?  
— Чем плохи улитки?  
— Тем, что сегодня Рождество?  
Доктор Стэплтон посмотрела на него с интересом.  
— И вы предлагаете…  
— Да, — решительно кивнул Джон. — Она в Дартмуре?  
— В Ливерпуле.  
— Тем лучше! Ближе. Есть прямые рейсы.  
Мери хмыкнула и достала из кармана телефон, быстро набрала номер.  
— Добрый день, мне нужны два билета до Ливерпуля, — сказала она, не глядя на Джона. — Да, устроит. Стэплтон, Мери Стэплтон. И Джон Уотсон. Спасибо.  
Она нажала кнопку отбоя и посмотрела на Джона.  
— У нас еще есть время допить пиво. Рейс через два часа, а ехать до аэропорта около двадцати минут.  
— У нас? — переспросил Джон с непонятным самому себе удовольствием.  
— Проблемы?  
Джон для приличия подумал пару секунд.  
— Одна, — сказал он наконец. — Нужно еще успеть купить подарок для Кирсти.  
— Тогда к черту пиво, — решительно сказала доктор Стэплтон и поднялась.

***

 

— Она не скучная, — с легким недоумением сказал Шерлок, когда Мери Уотсон ушла к себе в кабинет, и они остались на кухне вдвоем.  
— Да, совсем не скучная, — признал Джон, улыбаясь. — Еще чаю?  
— Да. Странно.  
— Что странно?  
— Ты всегда заводил отношения с какими-то… обычными женщинами. Совсем неподходящими. Что с тобой случилось, раз ты вдруг решил жениться на этой?  
Джон осторожно поставил чайник на стол и развернулся.  
— Тебе напомнить, что со мной случилось, Шерлок?  
Тот несколько раз моргнул, а потом нахмурился, кивая.  
— Ах, вот оно что… — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона с легкой опаской. — То есть, она заменяет тебе…  
— Нет! — рявкнул Джон. — Опять?  
— Это логичное предположение.  
— Не все логичные предположения крутятся вокруг твоей персоны.  
— Ну конечно… — Шерлок отпил чаю и снова посмотрел на Джона со странным выражением.  
— Нет, — сказал тот решительно.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем я думаю.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь! И нет, я об этом не думаю…  
— Уверен?  
Джон покусал губу, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
— Нет, — сказал он спокойно. — Я люблю свою жену, она замечательная женщина, она неординарная женщина, и я, черт возьми, не представляю тебя, когда занимаюсь с ней сексом!  
— Ладно, — кротко сказал Шерлок и сунул нос в чашку. Джон отвернулся от него и в ту же секунду почувствовал, как дернулся телефон в заднем кармане джинсов. «Милый, — писала ему жена. — Заканчивайте орать и идите выяснять отношения в спальню. У меня на ближайшие два часа эксперимент. Отпишись, стоит ли мне присоединиться после или справишься с ним сам. Кирсти вернется к семи вечера, имей в виду и не затягивай. Целую, Мери».  
Джон поднял ошеломленный взгляд на Шерлока. Тот хихикал в свой чай, не поднимая на Джона глаз.  
— Неординарная женщина, — сказал он наконец с удовольствием и поставил чашку на стол.  
— Ты… — слабо пробормотал Джон, — ты не знаешь, что она написала…  
— Больше чем уверен, что она порекомендовала тебе не тянуть слишком долго, — хмыкнул Шерлок и вышел из кухни. Постояв еще некоторое время, Джон помотал головой, приходя в себя, и пошел следом. И нет, он ни о чем таком не думал… Практически. Разве только о том, что когда их двое, у него совсем нет шансов, а это не очень-то справедливо.


End file.
